


Notes and Sundry for the Mysterious Ways 'Verse

by Zophiel



Series: Mysterious Ways 'Verse [2]
Category: Dracula Untold (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: family tree, story notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zophiel/pseuds/Zophiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of notes and other non-story bits related to the Mysterious Ways 'Verse. Currently contents are<br/>1) Barnes/ Dracul Family Tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes and Sundry for the Mysterious Ways 'Verse

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be a collection of materials related to my story Mysterious Ways. Various media, notes, etc . . . side-stories (if they occur) will be posted on their own, as part of the series. This is more the catch-all for everything related that isn't a story, but might be of interest.

 

We'll start with the current Barnes/Dracul Family Tree, since a few people requested:

 

This may not be the final form, so if there are edits, I'll post notice of that. Right now, "Team Archangel" is made up of 1) Gabriella, daughter of Gabriel(II), Son of Gabriel, son of Sophia Barnes, 2) Michael, son of Victoria Barnes and 3) Raphael (III), son of Raphael (II), son of Raphael, son of Rebecca Barnes. Yes, Gabriella is a mom, of Gabriel (IV) and wee little Vlad. Her husband and the rest of the clan are looking after the kids, though, so they'll be fine ;)

Point of Note, Ana-Marina's daughter, Nikola, is named for Mr. Tesla. Also, some of the names come from my own paternal line, cuz my grandpas were some pretty cool dudes. Guess who? Yes, many names repeat a lot. They are names important to the family, so every set of parent's is gonna be like "I want the complete set of Howling Commandos babies! And Peggy!" What can I say, they get attached to people. . .

Finally, "Fr." is an abbreviation for "Father", and indicates someone who became a priest. "OSB" indicates someone that joined the Order of St. Benedict. I did not include military ranks or associations, because that's pretty much every-damn-body in this, and then I'd have to figure out who was a jar head, who joined the Chair Force, who went all Squiddy, and who was a Proper Soldier/ Grunt. No, I have no bias toward the US Army, what are you talking about? (;P)


End file.
